


Enjoying the Aftermath

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Destiel - Freeform, Dominant/Top Castiel, Fallen Castiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash, Submissive/Bottom Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had never wanted to know what kind of teenager Castiel would be if he’d had the opportunity to go through that particular milestone of human life. Unfortunately that witch had not gotten the memo.  Or she just hadn’t cared because he was staring at two teenagers making out on the couch in the bunker.</p><p>Two nineteen year olds who were probably about to go at it like rabbits if what he was seeing was any indication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying the Aftermath

Sam had never wanted to know what kind of teenager Castiel would be if he’d had the opportunity to go through that particular milestone of human life. Unfortunately that witch had not gotten the memo.  Or she just hadn’t cared because he was staring at two teenagers making out on the couch in the bunker.

Two nineteen year olds who were probably about to go at it like rabbits if what he was seeing was any indication.

Castiel had his brother pinned down into the cushions while Dean’s arms and legs were pulling him closer.  A shudder ran through Sam’s body as he backed out of the room at a particularly loud moan that escaped his brother’s lips when Cas had moved from his mouth to his neck.

“What did I do to deserve  _this_?” he walked as fast as he could down the hall to research.  Research was safe.  It would prevent any further mental scarring from his brother and friend on the couch.  Or the sounds.  Oh God the sounds…

They broke for air, cheeks flushed, hearts pounding and pupils blown.  Castiel’s hair was a mess from where Dean’s fingers were still tangled and they were grinning at each other.

“Completely forgot about the hormones.” Dean was laughing, green eyes glinting with it, as he leaned back into the couch.  Cas just watched his face before leaning forward to place a kiss on Dean’s throat.

The laughing stopped as Dean moved to give Castiel better access, feeling the fallen angel flush against him, a moan escaping when Cas nipped at the skin there.

“We should… _fuck Cas_ …take this somewhere-” a moan escaping cut him off when Cas ground down against him, “else?” it ended on a question, sounding breathless, as he moved up into it.

“There is a lock.  Sam won’t come in here.” it was confident and slightly wicked as Castiel moved away earning a whine.  ”I’m coming back.” Castiel actually smirked down at Dean who was trying to drag him back.

“You leave me hanging and I’ll choke you.” the threat was weak at best and he didn’t take his eyes off Cas as the other guy locked the door before his hand was moving back to tug his shirt off.  Hair far more wild as he watched Dean reaching to remove his own.  Hands then moved down to the button on the front of his jeans as Cas pulled them down, stepping out of them, before crossing the room to tug Dean’s pants off.

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving you hanging.” Dean could hear the promise in Castiel’s voice as he felt those talented fingers remove the last piece of clothing before an equally naked warm body was once more between his legs, leaning over him to lick the skin near his clavicle.

“You are not teasing me.  We have plenty of time for that later.” his voice was rough as Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel’s hips to pull him closer.  ” _Please_.”

“So pushy.” it was with a grin but Cas was leaning over the side, reaching under the couch before pulling back with a bottle.  ”Left it last time.” 

Dean snorted, “So you hid it under the couch?” his body was shaking with laughter as Cas grinned opening the bottle before moving down.  The first finger stopped Dean’s laughter, body reacting to the familiar but new feeling.  His younger body not as used to Cas as his original.  ”Fuck Cas.” lips pressed down against his chest and he could feel the smug expression on Cas’ face.

There was slight teasing which earned deep groans and breathless swears as Cas continued to prep Dean, brushing is prostate with practiced ease.

He removed his fingers to hear a whine, “Come on Cas.   _Please_.  Need you.” but Cas moved up Dean’s body and kissed him, tongue caressing Dean’s, as a hand wrapped around the hunter.  Stroking up slowly, just enough pressure, to cause a moan to work its way up Dean’s throat.  His hunter bucking into his hand, pushing closer, before Cas removed his hand.  ” _Cas_.  Fuck.”

Then he was pushing in, watching Dean arch, feeling those legs tightening around him.  Pulling him closer and deeper.  ”Always so responsive.” was murmured as he watched Dean’s eyes close, pausing to just watch him, before he pulled out slamming back in.  Hips moving, groaning low in his own throat at the feeling of Dean surrounding him, as Castiel gripped onto him.

His hand reached between them, wrapping around Dean once more, to stroke in time with his movements.  ”There.  Right there Cas.  Fuck.” his voice was wrecked and rough which shot right through Cas.  Dean grabbed onto Cas, fingers digging into flesh, as he moved with him.

Moans and curses filled the room, the couch groaning under the movements as they grabbed at each other.  Hands touching, bodies locked together and skin flush against skin.  ”Come for me Dean.”

His hand stroked across hard skin and then he felt Dean lose control as he came between them.  Body tight with it, clenching around him further and Cas continued to work him through it.  Moving still as he worked towards his own release and then he was gone.

Cas leaned forward, face resting against Dean’s cheek, as his heart began to slow down once more.

“Hey Cas?” Dean’s body was relaxed as he ran his hand down Castiel’s back, fingers dancing across bare skin, before moving back up once more to tangle in dark hair.

“Yes Dean?” it was said against bare skin as he’d not moved just simply allowing himself to go lax on top of Dean.

“We’re not going to be nineteen forever, y’know?  Sam will figure something out to reverse this.”

“And?”

“You’ve never been a teenager before but recovery time is fucking amazing.” even as he said it Cas could feel what Dean was talking about, “And I really want you to fuck me in the shower.”

At that Cas picked his head up and stared at Dean whose skin was flushed, “I love shower sex.” it was statement that caused an answering grin.

“So do I Cas.  So do I.”


End file.
